No show
A No Show also commonly used with plural in refering to an individual or individuals that is No Showing or No Showed is the unattentive event in which the neglective handler(s) of an electronic wrestling character fails to participate in the post-text-submission of typewritten roleplays against assigned opponent(s) for the scheduled event card or either failing to submit a promo or segment for an event of an electronic wrestling federation while it is indispensably required for enrollment. The result of these cases are usually culpable to real-life circumstances, unmotivation and sometimes simple excuses. Reasons for No Showing One of the most essential duties of a handler is to ensure they keep an appropriate reputation in social membership with others and that their character(s) or wrestlers are skillfully represented within to meet success. However, in routine cases, real life circumstances and events intervene in the electronic ability to submit character or show-related content. Several federations are common to have permit no-shows solely provided that there is prior out-of-character notice of situation to staff from the handler in which consequently, an angle, decision and/or conception can be worked in advance of the show. A secondary explanation for the continuating predominant existence of no-showing can be caused by a dispute or lack of communication between control management and their electronic non-profit employees, whereas for further explanation, event cards may be updated on a unpunctual basis usually resulting in the unawareness of booking for handlers that prevent a show-up due to limited time to post or have the handler simply choose not to. But while a rare occurrence exists in most federations, however, it is usually a result due to over-worked or inexperienced owners. Laziness or uninterest is perhaps the most popular reason for no-showing. Handlers who fail to win their debuts or are rather unimpressed with the functions and aspects of the federation they enroll in will simplistically neglect to represent their character or wrestler there. Personality traits of the handler such as arrogance and ego can also play a reason as their confidence in self-abilities will have them delay posting a roleplay while certain of their competence of whipping out content at the last moment which can gain them victory over a lesser opponent. Results and Repercussions Every federation has different means of dealing with no-shows. More lenient federations will simply remove the wrestler from the match, rewarding an prompt victory to the opponent or opponents without any further punishment. More rigid federations will extend the lengths as to humiliate the character or wrestler who no-shows if the handler ceases to present a logical reason for unattendance. A common regulation among federations is to allow a certain number of unexplained no-shows before the wrestler is released and the handler banned from participation. More stern and devastating consequences are the concepts to end a character's or wrestler's career or wound them grieviously to lay an example to who might consider the trend. Some even become jobbers within the federation, fed to newcomer talent as a means to introduce and radiate impression from a new wrestler. Category:Terminology